Just you don't forget about us
by Darkkyu
Summary: Sayang sampai mati pun bahkan hingga kau melupakan ku sekalipun aku akan tetap bertahan di sisi mu Jung Kyuhyun - Changmin, Aku mohon lepaskan Kyuhyun untuk ku Shim Changmin! - Siwon, Aku tak tahu aku ingin lari minnie mianhae saranghae - Kyuhyun... ChangKyu WonKyu


,

07:00

Jung kyuhyun adalah yeonja manis, saat ini ia menuju ke sekolah barunya yaitu Anyang Art High School

Sekolah ini sangat terkenal karena merupakan sekolah seni ternama dan pertama yang ada di District Gyeonggo.

ia baru saja lulus dari Junior High School dengan menjadi lulusan terbaik di Korea Selatan otaknya memang

sangat cerdas bukan?

dengan seragam yang ia pakai saat ini ia terlihat sangat manis bahkan saat ia berjalan banyak sekali

pandang mata yang memperhatikannya, menurut yeonja itu adalah hal biasa sejak dulu ia selalu di perlakukan seperti itu

hingga ia iangin sekali mencolok semua mata yang tertuju padanya. Dengan santainya ia berjalan menuju kelas X-1

kelas favorit yang hanya menerima 10 orang siswa, kelas yang membuat selurus orang gigit jari dan berebut

berusaha agar dapat duduk di kelas itu.

Kelas dimana para murit terpintar di sekolah itu apa yang membuat kelas itu menjadi incaran karna di kelas itu yeonja

dan namja tampan berada di kelas itu berada.

Kyuhyun memasuki kelas itu dan langsung mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Tepat di samping seseorang yang memperhatikannya

sedari tadi sejak Kyuhyun masuk kelas itu.

~skip~

Kringgg kringg bel stirahat berbunyi.

Kyuhyun Pov.

Kringg Kringg... akhirnyaa bel istiraht pun berbunyi, perutku sudah sangat lapar karna tadi aku tidak sarapan karna takut

terlambat di hari pertama masuk namun, aku sedikit risih dengan namja menyebalkan di samping ku itu... aku tentu sangat

sangat sadar ia memperhatikan ku sejak tadi membuat ku gerah dengan tindakkanya kalau tidak salah namanya Choi Siwon.

Dengan tenang aku berjalan menuju kantin. setelah membeli makanan aku segera menuju meja yang kosong,

dengan sangat tenang aku memakan makananan ku namun baru beberapa saat kemudian

Choi Siwon itu pun duduk di depan ku dengan enaknya tanpa permisi yang langsung mengucapkan 'mianhae, tapi tempat lain

sudah penuh karna cuma kursi ini yang tersisa makanya aku segera langsung duduk di sini'

akupun mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh kantin, dan apa yang tadi dia bilang semua tempat sudah penuh? apa dia buta.-.

bahkan masih banyak sekali tempat yang masih kosong arrrggg namja ini jinja!

"apa kau yakin semua tempat sudah penuh? apa matamu sudah min? di sana masih kosong kenapa harus di tempat ku!"

Kyuhyun berusaha tenang walaupun rasanya ia ingin sekali memukul namja yang di depannya itu.

Namja itu hanya menunjukan senyum cengir yang bahkan mirip sekali dengan kuda. "hemm.. itu itu ah, kita belum berkenalankan?

nama ku Choi Siwon kau boleh memanggilku Siwon " ia menyulurkan tangannya

akupun hanya menatap tangnya itu dengan datarnya, aku menjawab " aku tahu kau Choi Siwon " dengan kecewa ia menurunkan tangannya

dan menatap ku binggung dengan alis tebalnya menyatu " benarkah? bagaimana bisa? apakah kau memata mataiku? "

arrrrgggg apakah namja itu pabbo. Dengan gemasnya aku memukul kepalannya menggunakan sendok makan yang ku pegang

" pabbo tadi kita sudah memperkenalkan diri masing2x di kelas bukan" ia memegang kepalanya sedikit meringis sepertinya

pukulan ku tadi cukup menyakitkan hahaha namun yang menyebalkan karna ia juga memasang senyum kudanya itu.

"ahh iyaa... nama mu Jung Kyuhyun, tadi aku hanya sedikit basa basi karna aku sedikit hemm gugup berada di depan mu... bolehkah

aku memanggilmu Kyunie menurutku panggilan itu sedikit manis untuk yeonja manis seperti mu" arrrggghh rasanya aku ingin sekali

merobek mulutnya itu apa dia bilang? aku manis

memang benar banyak yang bilang aku manis tapi arrrgghhh... akupun hanya mengganguk dan melanjutkan makan ku... ia pun tersenyum

dan menjutkan makanku namun, mood ku hancur seketika setelah banyak yang membicarakan kami, bisik bisik aku mendengar

"apakah mereka berpacaran? mereka terlihat sangat serasi yang satu sangat tampat yang satu sangat cantik... aku iri sekali"

"mereka terlihat serasi... bagaikan prince dan princess" dan lainnya... aku melirik namja di depan ku itu ia terlihat biasa

saja apakah ia tidak terganggu?

"jangan pikirkan apa yang mereka bicarakan makanlah...aaaa" ia tersenyum dan memberikan makananya aku sedikit terpesona dia lumayan

emmm tampan dengan sedikit ragu aku membuka mulut ku "bagaimana?" ucapnya aku pun hanya tersenyum dan mengganguk " makanan mu

lumayan enak juga"

Kyuhyun pov. end

Kringgg bel masuk pun berbunyi, Kyuhyun dan Siwon pun segera menuju kelas mereka.

~Skip~

14:00 P.M

Kringggg~

semua murid Anyang Art High School pun bergegas keluar dari kelas masing2x untuk pulang Kyuhyun pun segera membereskan buku2x

yang ada di mejanya memasukkan ke tasnya, ia pun keluar dari kelasnya menuju taman untuk menunggu jemputan mobil dari appanya

Jung Yunho, sambil menunggu Kyuuhyun pun mengeluarkan pspnya yang sedari tadi ia diamkan. yeoja itu pun bermain hingga tidak sadar Siwon sudah berada

di sampinya memperhatikanya 'gemas' satu kata yang ada di benak Siwon. "menunggu jemputan?" ucapan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan

pspnya dan menoleh kepadanya, dengan senyum Kyuhyun mengangguk "ne..kau juga belum pulang kenapa?" "hem... gpp aku merasa harus

menemani yeonja manis di samping ku hingga iya tidak kesepian" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum, "kau menggodaku?" ucap Kyuhyun

dengan polosnya Siwon pun hanya tersenyum kemudian mereka pun terdiam satu sama lainnya.

Hingga keheningan itu pun terganggu dengan

suara mobil di depan mereka. Seseorang namja keluar dari mobil itu, namja tampan mengunakan kemeja berwarna putih dan bagian

kemeja tangannya ia lipat hingga siku, dengan celana dan sepatu berwarna hitam ia berjalan menuju Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon pun melihat namja yang menghapiri mereka Siwon dengan muka binggungnya sedangkan Kyuhyun ia melihat namja

itu dengan senyum yang mengembang namja itu " Changminie..." Siwon menatap mereka berdua binggung.

Dengan senyumanya namja itu mendekat "babykyu... " mata Siwon terbelalak "ba.. babykyu?" ucap siwon terbata. Changmin pun

menoleh ke Siwon dengan tatapan tidak suka. Changmin adalah cowok yang di jodohkan 3 thn lalu dengan Kyuhyun awalanya ia menolak perjodohan itu

namun sejak pertama melihat Kyuhyun di foto yang diberikan appanya ia tidak menolaknya dan bahkan ia ingin sekali memiliki

Kyuhyun-nya itu. "siapa dia babykyu" Changmin yang memandang Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan, menurut Changmin Kyuhyun itu adalah

segalanya buatnya, tanpa Kyuhyun changmin hanya sebuah rangka yang tak dapat di gerakan dan tak dapat bernafas.

"emm minnie dia Choi Siwon teman baru ku" "huum" jawab Changmin mengerti dan langsung merangkul pinggang Kyuhyun dengan possesive

nya "Shim Changmin" Changmin pun menggulurkan tangganya ke Siwon yang cuma bisa menatap mereka dengan tatap cemburunya

dengan ragu Siwon membalas menjaba tangan Changmin "Choi Siwon imnida" "humm Baiklah kami pergi duluan ne.. ayo babykyu"

"humm.. Siwon-ah kita pergi dulu" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

mereka pun memasukin audy hitam milik Changmin, Siwon yang masih berdiri hanya terdiam "babykyu? apakah dia pacarnya Kyuhyunie?

ya pabbo Siwon jangan berfikir macam2x mungkin saja dia temanya tapi, dia tadi merangkul pinggang Kyuhyunie arrrrggghhh" Siwon

ia pun segera pergi meninggalkan sekolah dengan audy hitamnya.

KyuMin side

di audy Changmin hanya ada keheninggan, Changmin yang sedang menyetir sesekali memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan psp kesayangnganya itu.

terkadang Changmin sedikit cemburu dengan psp babykyunya itu. #poor minnie.-. "Baby" panggil Changmin yang hanya di jawab

singkat dengan babynya itu yang tanpa melihatnya "humm kenapa minnie"

"babykyu jangan terlalu dekat dengan namja yang bernama Choi siwon tadi ne" Kyuuhyun pun langsung menoleh

"ne? memangnya kenapa minnie, Siwon sangat baik" jawab kyuhyun

dengan muka polosnya yang selalu menggemaskan, dengan tangan changmin yang satunya Changmin segera mencubit hidung Kyuhyun pelan sangking gemasnya

"Minnie" ucap Kyuhyun cemberut "Minnie gak suka babykyu deket2x dengan namja lain kecuali minnie ne" jawab Changmin dengan

kata2x possesivenya itu Kyuhyun pun hanya mengganguk sebagai jawabanya.

"emm minnie kok minnie yang menjemput kyuhyunie kenapa gak supir aja kan minnie sibuk" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Changmin

yang tersenyum " jangan hawatir love kan udah aku pernah bilang kalau aku gak akan pernah sibuk jika menyangkut tentang Jung Kyuhyun"

"possesive" gumam Kyuhyun mengangguk dan melanjutkan games nya yang sedari tadi sudah ada terpangpang bacaan game over.

Keheningan itu pun berlanjut hingga beberapa saat, setelah 20 menit kemudian mereka pun tiba di masion milik keluarga Jung,

karna Kyuhyun yang terlalu serius hingga ia tidak sadar sudah sampai Changmin pun mengambil pspnya yang mulai ada bacaan game overnya

sebelum Kyuhyun mengucapkan protes changmin pun segera berucap "sayang kita sudah sampai" ucap Changmin dengan senyumnya itu.

Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk malas dan segera turun dari audynya Changmin, Changmin pun segera turun juga dan berlari mengikuti

yeonja cantik itu dan segera memeluk pinggang Kyuhyunnya.

saat memasuki masion milik keluarga Jung mereka disambut oleh beberapa maid di sana "selamat datang nyonya Jung dan tuan Changmin"

Kyuhyun pun hanya memutar matanya malas sedangkan changmin tersenyum sebagai balasan. Changmin pun mengedarkan pandangan ke

seluruh ruangan itu Kyuhyun yang melihat pun sepertinya tahu apa yang ada di fikiran Changmin "eomma dan appa sedang pergi ke Jepang"

ucap Kyuhyun "huum".

"minnie pulang lah, kyunie mau tidur"

"masih marah eoh? gara2x minnie ambil pspnya dan sekarang ngusir minnie" jawab changmin dengan

nada yang ia sedih2x kan, Kyuhyun pun tidak perduli dan segera naik ke kamanya yang berada di atas dengan Changmin yang menggikutinya.

"babykyu" Kyuhyun pun hanya diam dan segera menuju kamar mandi sedangkan Changmin pun hanya menghela nafasnya ia pun duduk

di kasur milih babykyunya itu sambil melihat2x kamar kekasihnya itu dimeja nangkas terdapat 2 bingkai foto yang satu foto Kyuhyun

dengan keluarga Jung dan yang satu lagi fotonya dengan Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kemeja berwarna putih yang sangat kontras dengan kulit pucat

putih milik kyuhyun, ini memang bukan pertama kali Changmin melihat Kyuhyun berpakaian seperti itu namun itu masih membuat Changmin

merasa deg2xan menurutnya Kyuhyunnya terlihat sangat emm sexy dan mempesona apalagi melihat paha kyuhyun yang sedikit terekspor itu.-.,

Kyuhyun pun mendekat dan duduk di samping Changmin, "sayang maafkan aku ne" ucap Changmin sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang menunduk pun menoleh dan membalas dengan senyuman tipisnya, Changmin yang merasa Kyuhyun sudah memaafkannya segera

membawa kyuhyun kepelukan hangatnya

"saranghae"

"nado..."

beberapa saat kemudian Changmin merasa bahunya terasa berat,

Changmin pun melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur di bahunya. Changmin dengan perlahan menidurkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke kasur dengan

sangat sangat pelan, setelah merasa tidur Kyuhyun sudah nyaman Changmin pun mencium kening kyuhyun sesaat "mimpi indah sayang "

namun saat Changmin ingin beranjak dari tubuh Kyuhyun, tangan kanan Kyuhyun menggengam erat kemeja Changmin.

Changmin yang sepertinya tahu kyuhyunnya tidak ingin dia pergi pun menghela nafas dan segera berbaring di samping Kyuhyunnya dengan perlahan Chanmin pun berbaring di sebelah

kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya yang ia taruh di bawah kepala Kyuhyun dan tangan kananya iya gunakan untuk memeluk kyuhyun.

merasa terganggu Kyuhyun pun membuka matanya dan menatap changmin "kau tidak jadi pulang?" ucap Kyuhyun yang semakin

menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Changmin, "huum setelah kau menggenggam erat kemeja ku aku akan menginap" "huum"

kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban sepertinya rasa kantuk yang iya alami sangat tinggi, Kyuhyun dan Changmin pun

terdidur dengan saling berpelukan.

19:00 P.M

Changmin pun terbangun setelah beberapa lama ia tertidur sedikit mengucek matanya Changmin meraba sampinya kasur

yang sudah tidak ada lagi babykyunya, dengan tergesah Changmin pun turun dari kasur dan segera mencari Kyuhyun.

Langkah Changmin terhenti melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang memasak di dapur "kau sudah bangun" ucap Kyunhyun tanpa menoleh

"huum" Changmin pun melangkah mendekat dan memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, membenamkan wajahnya di leher kyuhyun untuk menghirup

aroma favoritnya sedikit mencium leher Kyuhyun namun tindakkan sekecil itu pun membuat Kyuhyun sedikit resah "minnie jangan"

ucap kyuhyun berat "mianhae" Changmin pun mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Kyuhyun.

"minnie lepas dulu pelukanya kyunie lagi masak" Changmin yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa

dan segera melepaskan pelukannya namun sebelum Changmin beranjak ia mencium pipi kyuhyun sekilas yang mengakibatkan

muka Kyuhyun menjadi merah, "ne.. ne minnie mandi dulu ne" ucap Changmin segera menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

selang beberapa menit makanan buatan Kyuhyun sudah berada di meja makan cukup banyak, Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana porsi makan kekasihnya

itu yang bisa menghabiskan semua yang ada di meja makan itu. Changmin yang ternyata sudah selesai mandi pun segera duduk di meja

makan dengan Kyuhyun di sebelahnya, selama mereka makan hanya ada keheningan dan Changmin selalu mengengam tangan kiri Kyuhyun.

~skip~

"sayang besok minnie yang antar ke sekolah ne" Changmin dan Kyuhyun sedang tiduran

di ranjang milik Kyuhyun, Changmin yang sedang duduk membaca buku di kasur dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan pspnya di dada Changmin bukan hal biasa mereka melakukan hal mesra di masion

milik keluarga Jung toh mereka sudah di jodohkan "memang besok minnie gak kerja?" jawab Kyuhyun imut sambil menatap mata Changmin

sendu, Changmin yang selalu gemas dengan muka Kyuhyun langsung mencium kilas bibir Kyuhyun "aku akan masuk siang love dan apa

kau lupa sayang aku adalah seorang boss hum" ucap Changmin tersenyum sambil mencubit kecil hidung kyuhyun

, Kyuhyun hanya

memutar bola matanya dan tersenyum, mereka pun saling bertatapan Changmin pun semakin lama mendekat hingga hidung mancung

mereka bertemu "I love You" ucap changmin menutup bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya ciuman mereka hanya tersirat kasih sayang

mereka berdua bukan nafsu, Changmin mencium Kyuhyun sangat sangat lembut sedngakan tangan Kyuhyun pun sudah berada di tengkuk Changmin

untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka hingga tanpa sadar mereka berdua sudah tebaring di kasur dengan Changmin berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun pun yang sudah kekurangan udara segera membuka matanya dan melepaskan ciuman diantara mereka "eumm..." desah mereka

setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

nafas kyuhyun dan changmin masih tergesah2x namun mata mereka masih menatap satu sama lain dalam " i love you " ucap Changmin

mengecup sekali lagi bibir Kyuhyun lembut dan segera berbaring di samping Kyuhyun memeluk Kyuhyunya wanita yang sangat sangat ia cintai

Kyuhyun pun segera memeluk changmin semakit erat menengelamkan wajahnya pada dada changmin menghirup aroma maskulin kesukaannya

"good night sayang I love you" ucap changmin mengecup kening kyuhyun lembut

"good night" jawab kyuhyun yang semakin menyamankan dirinya di pelukan changmin.

mereka pun tertidur dengan saling berpelukan meresapi kebahagiaan yang hanya dimiliki mereka berduaa.

TBC^^


End file.
